


[Cover] Letters, the Writing Of

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [53]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Had the obvious idea for the cover for months—but I got sidetracked unfortunately. But now it's almost finished! I'm still one last short and that's for the Resolved cover. Hopefully, google would allow me to use my browser and search for my needed details. Ugh. Google.





	[Cover] Letters, the Writing Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Letters, the Writing Of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570058) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



[](https://imgur.com/39bZU66)

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously had fun weeping while typing Sherlock's letters.
> 
> Such glorious fanfiction. Read the authors works if you haven't!
> 
> Mind a REC? Saving Sherlock Holmes, The Bang and the Clatter and Swan Song (an original work) are MUST - READS from the author. 
> 
> DON'T DIE YET WITHOUT READING THEM. PLEASE. Thank you. P


End file.
